


Let's play it by ear

by ajvicka



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cuddling, Dry Humping, Ear Kink, Ear foreplay, Foreplay, Idk how to call this, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Music, Nipple Play, No Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, one sided orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajvicka/pseuds/ajvicka
Summary: Late night ride to hotel gives boys the opportunity for some fun. With ears. And nipples.One sided though.





	Let's play it by ear

**Author's Note:**

> I would give my right lung to amazing Andrejka.  
I wanted to experiment with some not-as-usual erotogenous zones and I watched too many youtube videos... This is the result. I'm not realy sure about it, let me know what you think :)  
Ps: Play your favourite steamy tunes with it just for shits and giggles.

They sit in a van. Brian is driving. Mikey and Ray sit in the seats in front of them, both snoring lowly. Gerard and Frank sit behind them.

Frank watched the lights passing by. He soon grew bored though, of it so he turned to watch Gerard. They still have a while before reaching their hotel.

Gerard listens to music. Eyes closed, but Frank knows he’s not asleep because his hands sometimes twitch in his lap in imitation of any guitar solo that’s pouring into his head.

Gerard’s ears are kind of small. But they fit the small soft features of the singer. They are soft, delicate. The inner part is stretched to fit the earphone perfectly, since he’s wearing them most of the time. And he loves to show his ears, always tucking his hair behind them. Maybe to mock Frank and his weird obsession with them. Maybe to enchant him. 

“Hey Gee.” He doesn’t hear him. He must have been in the middle of some great musical number because his hands are shaking and flexing playing the imaginary guitar. 

“Gerard,” Frank tries a bit louder, but still silently enough to not disturb the guys in the front. When he doesn’t react, Frank leans close, shifting in his seat to be right next to him. He puts a hand on Gerard’s thigh just so he doesn’t startle him too much. Gerard turns.

He smiles at Frank. He seems particularly cuddly tonight and Gerard is not against it. So he throws a hand around Frank’s shoulder and pulls him close into a side hug. Frank wraps his hands around his torso and rubs his cheek on his shoulder before laying his head there. From this close he can hear a faint echo of the music but it’s too faint for him to recognise the track. He looks up, touching the lobe with his nose. That gives him an idea… 

He shifts even more close, to get a better position that doesn’t crank his neck that much. Gerard closed his eyes again, lying back. He has no idea. Frank feels giggly about the fact but doesn’t laugh because the shake would surely gave him away. 

He takes a stronger hold of Gerard and rubs his nose in his hair right behind his ear. A few strands fall out, falling back and revealing the whole patch of hairless skin behind it. Frank leans in and kisses it softly. He breaths out on the helix and the hot breeze makes Gerard shiver. He looks at Frank, just from the corner of his eye. Whatever is Frank doing, it feels nice, he would be stupid to stop him. So he just slides down a bit in his seat to give Frank even better access. 

Frank gives top of his helix a short lick before he moves back to blow a colder air on the wet place. From this close he can see that the fine hairs on the back of Gerard’s neck stood up.

He pecks the helix and dives deep into the outer fold of it with his tongue. Then he sucks the whole top into his mouth and sucks. The soft ear folds in his mouth and Gerard is shifting again. He takes it in again but now folding it on purpose with his teeth. His teeth scrape the outer rim of the ear and this time Gerard jerks his hand and something hits Frank’s chin. An earphone.

It falls into Gerard’s lap and stays there, but just the one. The other is still securely in Gerard’s other ear. Frank immediately rewards him by licking on the inner fold and blows softly. He takes the whole ear in his mouth, first just poking and stroking different parts of it in his mouth and then he bites softly on it to bend it in the middle. Gerard’s breathing grows harder and so Frank does it again.

The rain starts to fall outside, creating white noise in the car. Frank sneaks one hand behind Gerard’s head and then tugs another earphone out and let’s it slide down Gerard’s chest to his lap. He strokes it for a bit while he nips at the helix at the other side. He takes the lobe into his hand and pinches just as he bites into the meatiest part of Gerard ear on the other side. He sucks and pulls until the lobe slides out of his mouth shining wet. On the other side, he pulls and pinches but doesn’t let go. He licks the lobe again then inner fold of the helix, his other thumb stroking the other ear. He then softly licks across the whole inner dent and puts his tongue a little bit into Gerard’s earhole.

Gerard is restless in his seat, grinding his hips slightly against air. Frank’s other hand which was until now resting on Gerard’s belly slides upwards and he caresses the other’s nipple through his shirt. Gerard gyrates his hips a bit more, his mouth falling open. He’s breathing hard, maybe too noticeable.

“Shhh. Baby, you don’t want to wake up the guys.” Gerard’s eyes fly open and he freezes in his seat, checking on Ray and Mikey. They’re still snoring softly and quite happily.

Frank gives his nipple a squeeze and then moves his hand back down and up Gerard’s chest, to get under his shirt. His hand than settles on his other nipple. He circles it with his thumb, repeating the motion on Gerrard’s earlobe.

“You wouldn’t want to wake them, would you? Getting worked up so easily... “ says Frank and then his tongue is working the other lobe in sync with his thumbs. He pinches the nipple, pinches one earlobe, bites into the other one. Gerard’s eyes are still opened and he watches the guys even more closely, but his hips stir to gyrate the same way Frank is teasing him. Slow circle, arching his lower back when he gets pinch or a bite.

“Can you come from this? Can you come for me?” Gerard raises his shoulders like he doesn’t know. Now Frank wants to try. A lot. So he redoubles his efforts. His hand and mouth on Gerard’s ear are still working in sync, trying to replicate the moves as much as possible. He bites and pinches, licks and strokes, sucks, bends and pulls. His other hand works over Gerard’s nipple, pulling pinching, circling. Then he gives it light slap and moves to the other. Back and forth. Gerard is visibly hard in his pants and he’s trying to move as silently as possible, but he is _still_ searching for the friction.

Suddenly, he shakes his hand freeing himself out of the Franks ministrations. He laces his hand on Frank’s on his chest to still his movement.

“What’s wrong baby? You don’t want to come?” Gerard shakes his head no. “No, you want to come or Yes, you don’t want to and I should stop?” Gerard shakes his head again. Then he looks at Frank, then at the boys sleeping in front of them and back at Frank.

“You are worried you’ll wake up the guys?” he whispers to Gee. He nods.

Frank moves even closer if such thing is even possible and pushes his hand further behind Gerard’s head. Gerard rests his head on his bicep. Frank bends his hand in elbow and nudges Gerard face in the direction of his fingers. He offers him his thumb. “Suck.” Gerard grabs him by the wrist and slides his thumb into his mouth. His other hand slides down to Frank’s thigh and he grips him above the knee, pulling Frank’s leg on his lap.

Frank picks up where he left off. He sucks Gerard’s lobe into his mouth and pinches his nipple. He’s kissing him and working on his chest and soon Gerard is worked up as much as he can get. Then he pinches his nipple hard and fucks his ear with his tongue and Gerard is biting down on his thumb to cover his moan. His hips jerk to side, searching for something. He puls Frank’s leg even higher and thrust’s agains it. Once, twice, three times, still sucking on Franks thumb. He’s shaking, eyes squeezed shut.

Then he stops. He opens his mouth, releasing Franks thumb and breaths hard.

“Beautiful, babe.”

Gerard makes a move to Frank’s crotch where he’s full hard in his pants but Frank stops him.

“No, it’s ok. I can wait until the hotel.” He takes Gerard in his arms cuddling him. He looks out of the window, watching the lights pass. Gerard dries his ear and then puts his headphones back in and continues to listen to music.

Rain pours outside and makes white noise in the van.

Ray and Mikey are sleeping. Brian is driving.

The only evidence of this ever happening is a wet patch on the front side of Gerard’s trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> Does it do anything for anyone? let me know in the coments, please :)


End file.
